


you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me.

by skystarscapes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Boys Kissing, Established Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Significant Other Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Heartbreak, Luke Patterson Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Relationship(s), Protective Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), willie is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystarscapes/pseuds/skystarscapes
Summary: Luke decides to poof back to the pier, and can't help but reminisce on the memories he has there. And what better way to express your complicated feelings than through a song, right?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic is totally inspired off of the song "driver's license" by olivia rodrigo : ) i would totally reccommend giving it a listen before reading the story,,, it sets the mood (and also gives you an excuse to listen to it again so why not ; ) ) i hope you enjoy the story : ) <3

**_2020_ **

It was a pretty relaxed Saturday evening in the City of Angles.

The dark, night sky enveloped a once bright, yellow scenery with security that felt almost comforting. Little white stars danced in the endless black aperture around a crescent moon, which was covered by light gray stratus clouds that added a fuzz to the luminescent atmosphere. But it wasn't like they concealed the expected nighttime scenery in a way that you couldn't see it, but merely diluted the usual bright beams that the moon and its starry ensemble projected. It gave the sky subtle ease when you gazed upon it and added an unexpected calm to the late hours of an expiring day. The thin blanket of clouds also gave a slight chill to the air. Not too cold that it would stop you from going outside to partake in your Saturday night endeavors, but just cold enough that Luke Patterson ditched his classic nineties muscle tees and wrapped himself in an old hoodie he found up in the loft of his music studio.

And there he was sat: alone in the music studio/garage he and his bandmates have declared as their home. He loved his friends more than anything, but he was enjoying the peace and quiet of his solitude. Julie mentioned the other day during rehearsal that she and Flynn were having a "girls night sleepover", and Luke figured that detailed something along the lines of face masks, binging TV shows, and analyzing the zodiac charts of the characters from High School Musical. So, needless to say, he didn't ask questions when Julie had mentioned it. Reggie had gone to watch the new Star Wars movie that was premiering that night in theatres, and well, he recently had figured out that ghosts didn't _necessarily_ need tickets to go watch a movie in the movie theaters. With this realization, it was pretty much without question that he was going to go see the film. And, well Alex, he was probably out and about on some adventure with Willie.

Alex was always out with Willie when he got the chance.

It's totally not that Luke minded all of the time that Alex was spending with his boyfriend. He was happy for him if anything, and he felt a sense of security in knowing that Willie was a really great guy and that he would give the world for his best friend. He sees the way that they look at each other, soft eyes filled with pure adoration as if the other had hung up all of the stars in the sky. He sees the pure, soft smiles Willie shows to Alex (and Luke had soon realized that those smiles were for Alex, _only_.) And he sees the way Alex's constant anxiety storm came to a halt whenever Willie was around. Sure, he, Julie, and Reggie also helped in keeping his storms at bay, but it was different with Willie. As soon as Willie would come in the near vicinity of Alex, a calmness ensued him like he's never seen before, and Alex became the best version of himself.

Willie took care of Alex and made his best friend happy, and that's all that Luke could ever ask for.

But Luke can't help but think about the times when _he_ was Alex's _Willie_.

Back in the nineties, he and Alex had dated for about two years. Sure, in retrospect that was about twenty-five years ago, but Luke can't help to feel like it had only been one. Time just kind of stopped when they went to the dark void after they died, so it just felt like 1995 had moved onto 2020 like any new year would, and no time existed in between. He just can't help but feel like only a year ago that he was the one Alex looked at so adoringly as if he hung the stars in the sky. That he was the one who got the soft smiles and soft kisses that were only reserved for him. That he was the one that could dissolve all of Alex's nerves by simply holding his hand and absent-mindedly playing with his fingers as he wrote new songs for their growing band, Sunset Curve.

He used to be the one that Alex said "I love you" too, ~~and Luke can't help but think about how that was a lie.~~

Maybe he did love him at the time, but that love had ended when the two had decided the spark between them had died out. It was a mutual breakup, and there were no hard feelings after the fact. Of course, it had hurt like any other dead love, but Luke and Alex both knew that they were best friends before they were boyfriends and that was to never change. Luke just would've never guessed that Alex would move on this quickly.

Then Luke had a really, bad idea.

In the spirit of reflecting on the past and remembering his old love with his best friend, he decided to go visit the place that meant the most to them. One of their fondest memories that Luke had now tinted in shades of blue.

**_1994_ **

"Looks like we made it just in time." Alex carefully admires the beautiful scene painted before him and his boyfriend.

A bright yellow sun sunk into a gradient filled with hues of orange, red, and purple. The previous bright bland blue sky had melted into a tangerine paradise that had turned the former white, accentuated cumulus clouds into mere wisps that resembled cotton candy being weaved to accent the emptiness that sat in the atmosphere. The beach had glowed from the reflections of the sunset, and the deep blue waves now had rigid yellow highlights that shimmered when they made any sudden movements. A breathtaking sight that glued the eyes of the awestruck boys.

"You think?" Luke breathed out a chuckle as he grabbed Alex's hand tenderly, their eyes finally finding their way back to each other. At that moment, Luke couldn't decide what was prettier: the summer sunset at the pier or the way the sky made Alex's hair glow and his eyes shine. _He shined brighter than the sun_.

They were sitting off the edge of the docks by the end of the beach. Luke knew that they would have more privacy down there, which was always good in that Alex never liked the way crowds made his stomach uneasy. (But Luke just loved the feeling of dangling his feet off the dock and smelling the salty air that rose from the water.)

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alex asked softly as his eyebrows quirked at luke. 

"Hm?" Luke jerked his head, finally leaving his ongoing thoughts and returning to the world around him.

Alex giggled. "I'd figure that answers my question." Alex leaned his head down to rest it on Luke's shoulder and started playing with the rings on his boyfriend's fingers.

"Can I ask you a question?" Luke carefully looked down at Alex and his voice was almost like a whisper.

"That depends. If you're asking if I want to leave, the answer is never, so don't even bother." Alex looked up at Luke with his sarcastic face, and a smile grew from the corner of his lips.

"No, it's not that dummy." Luke playfully flicked Alex's forehead, and Alex buried it into Luke's shoulder while giggling.

"Okay then, shoot." Alex's voice was slightly muffled since it was buried in Luke's t-shirt, but Luke could feel the vibrations from his voice ring inside his chest and send chills down his spine.

"Would it be super cringey and/or corny... if I called you sunshine?" He asked the question quietly with his head down and blush on his cheeks with the embarrassment of his boyfriend's potential reaction.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "I mean, if you truly wanted to I wouldn't stop you. It's- actually kinda sweet." He turned his head out to once again admire the beautiful scenery that surrounded them.

"Alrighty then, sunshine." Luke gently pressed a kiss to the top of Alex's head. 

They sat in comfortable silence occupied with the sounds of the crashing waves for a few minutes and just soaked up the warmth of the sky and each other's presence. 

"I don't think I've ever seen anything this, _bright_." Alex squinted his eyes and looked back down at his hand in Luke's.

"Well I mean, I'm no dentist, but the sun does tend to have that effect on you," Luke smirked.

"Haha. Very funny," Alex answered sarcastically. "I'm not just talking about the sun."

Luke turned down to look at him with a confused look on his face. "Then what are you talking about?" He asked the question softly and followed Alex's eyes to look at their intertwined hands.

"I mean, everything. It's just all so _bright_. The ocean, the sun, the glow of the sand-" his eyes looked up at Luke and he gently smiled. "And- us."

Luke tilted his head and met the crystal blue eyes looking up at him. "We're- bright?" Luke saw Alex get slightly flustered as he looked down and laughed at his question.

_God, he was so cute._

"For lack of a better word, yes. The glow of the sky makes it look like we're practically shining in the light. Never really knew that it was possible to _shine_ , but I guess anything's possible when I'm with you." Alex stroked Luke's thumb and met his eyes again. "We're just- _bright._ "

Luke's face beamed into a big smile accentuated by his dimpled cheeks. "I get that. but I don't think we have the sky to blame for the way we shine." Now it was Alex's turn to quirk his eyebrows and tilt his head in confusion.

"I wanted to call you sunshine because _you are my light_ . It could be the darkest of nights and we'd still _shine_ . _Together_. You're so radiant Alex, everything about you, and that's one of the many reasons why I love you." Luke and Alex had now turned into each other and Alex bit his lip in attempts to suppress the growing blush on his cheeks.

"I love you a million times more." Alex fondly looked into Luke's eyes and held his boyfriend's hands in his like they were sacred treasures.

Luke leaned in a little bit, and Alex met him halfway. And the next thing they knew, they had closed the distance with a gentle kiss.

Alex's scent of lemongrass and his soft lips overcame Luke's senses. It had felt like the whole scene around them had evaporated to leave the two of them as the only people in the entire universe. It was passionate, but simple and sweet, and Luke felt the way Alex smiled into the kiss. They eventually pulled back and Alex resumed his position on Luke's shoulder and buried his head in the boy's neck and brought their held hands up to his heart.

"Can we please stay bright- _forever_?" Alex whispered softly.

"Of course baby. Of course." Luke pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

**_2020_ **

Luke poofed out of the garage and found himself at _the pier_. The lower end of the beach near the docks.

The wind whistled and shook the waves ever so slightly. Luke pulled up the hood on his hoodie and shoved his hands in his pockets because of the sudden chill. 

The beach wasn't as warm as he remembered it to be. that could either be the product of two things: the fact that the sun had set and was no longer shining down from the sky, or from the lack of a certain _company_ that had always been there with him when he was here.

He looked at the dock and memories of their countless adventures here came flooding back into his head. Luke hadn't had the courage to go back to the pier since he and Alex broke up, but hey, there's a first for everything.

The one specific memory that stands out was that one summer sunset they had come to admire in 94'. If you asked Luke back then, that was probably the best night of his life. It was a special, fond memory that had even inspired him to write a song for Sunset Curve to record on their demo and to play at gigs.

**_1994_ **

Luke usually wrote better alone, but when his boyfriend walked into the studio wearing his hoodie and the dopiest smile on his face, how could he tell him to leave?

"Whatcha writin' Lukie?" Alex plopped down on the couch and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He rested his head on his shoulder and tried to take a peek at his songbook.

"Hey! No peeking yet!" Luke snatched his book away so Alex couldn't read. "Once I finish the lyrics then I'll show you, but it's not done yet."

Alex pouted his lips and raised his head to meet his boyfriend's eyes. "Aww. But you _always_ show me the songs you're working on!" Alex twirled one of Luke's curls around his index finger and used his best baby voice to try to get his boyfriend to comply with his wishes.

Luke raised an eyebrow at Alex. "Since when do you think you have top priorities, _mister_?"

Alex smirked at luke and then continued to try to win his boyfriend over. "I think I've earned my top priorities since you love me and think I'm just the _cutest_." He kept using his baby voice, and put his hands back on his boyfriend's hips, and started to rub small circles.

"Hm... you have a fair point. However, that still doesn't mean you trying to get me to play into your mind games will lead to me showing you the song." He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's nose and watched him roll his eyes and sink back into the couch with his arms crossed over his chest in defeat.

"Ugh, fine have it your way. Are you at least _almost_ done with the song?" Alex asked impatiently.

Luke opened his book and was scribbling down chord progressions to match his lyrics. "Almost, I just need to figure out the kinks to this one verse and then you can see." Luke kept his head down looking at his book but smiled softly. "I think you're gonna really like it."

"Well, duh I like all of your songs. What makes this song special?"

Luke breathed out a chuckle and continued, still focused on his writing. "It's got a killer melody and great drum lines that I know you'll knock out of the park. I was thinking we could record it with our demo. And this song, just- it means a lot to me."

Alex looked at Luke intently and smiled. "I can't wait to see it."

The two of them sat in the comfortable silence accompanied by the sounds of the night and Luke's pencil scribbling on the paper. Alex knew that when Luke wrote he needed to stay focused, so he just sat on the other side of the couch quietly and fiddled with the strings of the hoodie he had stolen from Luke until he was done.

"This should work, for now. I can always switch the chords once Reggie and I work out the changes." Luke carefully examined his work, making sure that everything was as perfect as it was going to get.

"Oo! Gimme gimme gimme!" Alex perked up with a sparkle in his eyes as he did grabby-hands towards his boyfriend's songbook.

Luke giggled at the sight. "Ok, fine. But I want you to know that this song is about someone really special in my life and I've been working on it for weeks, so if you bash me on it I might cry and eat my feelings away in ice cream for the rest of eternity."

Alex laughed and grabbed the songbook eagerly. "I would never, baby." He pressed a quick kiss to Luke's lips and flipped to the new pages of the book he hadn't recognized. Alex knew Luke's songbook like the back of his hand. Whenever he missed his boyfriend or just needed a pick-me-up, he would read through all the scribbles and heartfelt lyrics that lied inside of the book over and over. Which was a privilege, since Luke was very protective of his songbook towards the other members of the band. But for Alex, he always made an exception.

When Luke looked back up to Alex, he saw a realization strike in his face as he read the title to the lyrics in front of him.

Alex whispered under his breath with a smile, " _bright_." Luke followed his eyes to read the lyrics along with Alex.

_sometimes i think i'm falling down_

_i wanna cry, i'm calling out_

_for one more try to feel alive_

_and when feel lost and alone_

_i know that i can make it home_

_fight through the dark and find the spark_

Alex was in disbelief as he read the lyrics in front of him. Had his boyfriend really written a song just for him? About one of his favorite memories that they had shared together?

_life is a risk, but i will take it_

_close my eyes and jump_

_together, i think that we can make it_

_c'mon let's run_

"Together I think that we can make it." That line made Alex's smile beam. Luke looked up to see his boyfriend's sweet reaction, and it calmed all of the butterflies he had in his stomach from being so nervous to share his song.

_and rise through the night, you and i_

_we will fight to shine together, bright forever_

_and rise through the night, you and i_

_we will fight to shine together, bright forever_

Alex melted after reading the lyrics, "bright forever." That was luke's answer to his question he had asked that night. They would be bright, _forever_.

_in times that i doubted myself_

_i felt like i needed somе help_

_stuck in my head with nothing left_

_i feel somеthing around me now_

_so unclear, lifting me out_

_i found the ground i'm marching on_

_life is a risk, but we will take it_

_close my eyes and jump_

_together, i think that we can make it_

_c'mon let's run_

Luke watched as Alex visibly melted into the lyrics and the sweet sentiment of the song. He plastered a proud smile on his face knowing that the person he had written this song about was enjoying it. He had put a lot of effort and emotion into this song specifically, and even though he didn't like being so vulnerable with his writing, he figured that he just had to write a song about that special night and the love of his life.

_and rise through the night, you and i_

_we will fight to shine together, bright forever_

_and rise through the night, you and i_

_we will fight to shine together, bright forever_

Alex was at such a loss for words. This was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for him, and he didn't even know what words could even properly describe the way he was feeling.

_in times that i doubted myself_

_i felt like i needed some help_

_stuck in my head with nothing left_

_and when i feel lost and alone_

_i know that i can make it home_

_fight through the dark and find the spark_

He and Luke had always fought through the dark. Luke was his light, his everything. _That's why he had called him bright that night_.

Luke watched as a tear made its way down Alex's face and his heart melted.

_and rise (rise) through the night (throught the night), you and i (you and i)_

_we will fight to shine together (we will shine together) bright forever (bright forever)_

_and rise (rise) through the night (throught the night), you and i (you and i)_

_we will fight to shine together (we will shine together), bright forever_

"Aw, baby are you ok?" Luke asked softly and quickly cupped Alex's face in his hands and wiped his tears away gently with his thumbs.

Alex still couldn't find words. He loved luke so much and was so appreciative that he had taken the time to write such a beautiful song for _him_.

His few tears broke into a wet cry and he wrapped Luke in his arms as tightly as he could. He buried his head into Luke's shoulder and held him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Thank you," were the only words he could make out with his weak voice overcome by emotion. Luke held Alex in his arms and stroked his hair lovingly as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

**_2020_ **

Bright was the one song sunset curve never got to record on their demo before they died.

Well, it was probably better that way, since Alex and Luke had broken up a couple of months before they had planned to play the Orpheum. It would've been awkward to sing that song again after the boys had decided to just be friends.

But the thing is, they _did_ end up playing that song again.

Julie needed a song to perform in order to get back into her music program, and Luke was determined to find the song that would show off the power of her voice and that he and the boys could confidently back her up on with the little amount of time they had to prepare. Luke had known how well he and Alex knew that song, (it was like second-hand nature to them), and he figured since they used to play it all the time at Sunset Curve rehearsals Reggie had to have known it pretty well, too. And it was perfect for Julie's range, so he put the past of the song behind him and focused on helping Julie and bringing music back into her life.

And to be completely honest, it was a step he needed to take to help him move on from the breakup, and he was very proud of himself for taking it.

Luke's eyes stared at the empty dock and how the wind of the night crashed the waves against the shore of the beach.

He had always tried to avoid thinking about his past with Alex since he was clearly now in love with Willie, but here he was sitting in the dark, cold sand at the pier doing just _that_.

He couldn't help but think about how Alex was just so, _okay_ . Of course, he was happy that his best friend was happy, but their breakup had affected him so deeply, and _he_ wasn't even still completely healed from it after a mere _twenty-five years_. Deep down, he knows that this was part of the reason why he had been so hesitant to pursue anything official with Julie. He still had parts of him that needed healing and time to process all of the thoughts he had purposely avoided for so long, which he guessed he was finally confronting tonight.

And then he looked down to follow the luminescent glow of the moon and realized the hoodie he was wearing. _shit_.

He guessed he hadn't noticed in the dark loft that he was wearing _the_ hoodie. It was the hoodie that Alex cried into after reading Bright for the first time. The hoodie that had his faint scent of lemongrass that he filled into so comfortably. One of his favorite hoodies to wear in 1994 that he guessed he had left up in the pile of clothes they had in the loft, and he hadn't worn it since the breakup.

But it was cold, and in the spirit of his thoughts and feelings, he decided to keep the hoodie on and he rolled the sleeves over his hands.

Luke truly didn't know how to express everything he was feeling right now. It was like a wave of past memories and pent up emotions had engulfed him, and he was slowly swimming through them in order to eventually reach the shore.

When Luke felt like this, he'd usually express himself in the only way he knew how. So, Luke had decided to poof away from the pier and do just that.

________________________________________________________________________

The moon had risen above its soft blanket of clouds and shone brightly as the night went on.

Luke sat deep in thought in the studio looking at the song he had just composed. He felt like it perfectly painted the picture of the chaos that ensued in his mind. He examined the scribbles on one of the back pages of his songbook carefully and once again read the words in his mind:

_we played the orpheum last week_

_just like we always talked about_

_'cause you were so excited for me_

_to play our music for big crowds_

_but today i poofed past the pier_

_thinking how you weren't around_

_and you're probably with that brown-haired boy_

_the one who always made me doubt_

_he's so much cooler than me_

_he's everything i'm insecure about_

_yeah, today i poofed past the pier_

_'cause how could i ever love someone else?_

_and i know we weren't perfect, but i've never felt that way for no one_

_and i just can't imagine how you could be so okay and you've moved on_

_i meant every word in the songs that i wrote about you_

_i guess i'm just missing the nineties when you loved me too._

_and i bet reggie's tired_

_of hearing how much i missed you, but_

_i kinda feel sorry for him_

_'cause he'll never know you the way that i do_

_yeah, today i poofed past the pier_

_and pictured that night i was kissing you_

_and i know we weren't perfect, but i've never felt that way for no one, oh_

_and i just can't imagine how you could be so okay and you've moved on_

_i meant every word in the songs that i wrote about you_

_i guess i'm just missing the nineties when you loved me too._

_midnights, smiles bright_

_i still see your face in the sunsets, my regrets_

_can't poof past the places we used to go to_

_how am i not over you, babe_

_sidewalks we crossed_

_i still hear your voice singing love songs_

_how i still long, for the nights we shared_

_god, i'm so blue, know we're through_

_how am i not over you, babe_

_i know we weren't perfect, but i've never felt that way for no one_

_and i just can't imagine how you could be so okay and you've moved on_

_i meant every word in the songs that i wrote about you_

_i guess i'm just missing the nineties when you loved me too._

_yeah, i told you forever but i see the way he looks at you._

He felt tears in his eyes this time as he read over the last line. His thumb traced the lines of the page as he thought about the song he had just written. The relationship that he used to have.

"Hey Luke, you ok?" Reggie stood by the doors of the studio and looked at Luke with concern.

Luke was startled by the sound and quickly closed his book and wiped his tears to look up at Reggie. "Oh, hey Reg! Yeah, I'm fine, just..." ~~thinking of a good excuse~~ "Reading some old songs."

Reggie softly nodded his head and made his way over to the couch where Luke was sitting. He had never known about the secrets that lied inside of Luke's songbook, but he figured it was possible that some of them might have sparked the state that he found his best friend in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Reggie sat down on the couch and looked at luke carefully, but kindly. 

"No I'm good, just needed some time to process is all." Luke felt that everything he needed to say he had already said in his song, and a part of him could also tell that Reggie was excited to tell him about the new star wars movie he had just gone to watch.

"Ok, that's fine." Reggie's lips pursed and his leg bounced. Luke knew this was what his friend did whenever he had a secret he was ~~awfully~~ trying to keep.

"Reg-"

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENS TO KYLO REN IN THE NEW MOVIE!" Reggie's face burst with excitement and Luke laughed at the pure joy that radiated from him. This was exactly what he needed after his long night alone with his thoughts and feelings.

Reggie pretty much had spoiled the entire plot of the new movie to Luke, but he didn't care. He loved the way Reggie got excited talking about the lightsaber battles and the way he had gotten angry when he talked about how they almost killed off Chewbacca.

"- _whew_ \- Luke, I am all over the place." Reggie sunk into the couch and Luke laughed as Reggie shook his head in his hands.

"Is it REALLY that important Flynn?!" They both stopped to hear voices coming from outside the studio.

"Yes! how am I supposed to have rainbow nails when you forgot the purple nail polish! That's the _most_ important color of the rainbow Julie!" The two of them stormed into the studio and Reggie and Luke gave each other a knowing look and tried to suppress their laughter.

"Reggie, Luke, we have a dilemma. The purple nail polish is missing, and I need to find it before Flynn eliminates my entire bloodline and existence. Have you two seen it?"

Reggie shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room. "Nope, sorry Jules. How about you Luke?"

Luke looked at Julie and shrugged his shoulders as well. "Me neither Julie, but we could try and help you find it so you don't have to suffer Flynn's eternal wrath?"

"Are the guys showing you where it is? Because if my pinkies aren't purple in five minutes I'm gonna go off the deep end!" Flynn looked at Julie seriously and Julie rolled her eyes and explained, "they haven't seen it, but they said they would help me look."

"Smart choice boyband, smart choice." Flynn was trying to talk to the boys but ended up looking in the complete opposite direction from where they were sitting.

Luke had put his songbook away as they got up to look around for the sacred item. They were having no luck so far, but they knew since Flynn was helping them look, _she would find it if it was here._

Then they had all turned to the sudden sound of poofing in the middle of the studio.

Alex and Willie popped into the room giggling and holding each other's hands. Willie's brown, long hair was pulled back into a braid with strands falling loose in the front. Alex had a flower placed in his hair that Willie tried to fix for him since it had almost fallen out when they poofed.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up," Reggie tissed. 

Julie laughed but then remembered that her livelihood was at stake because of her stubborn best friend. "Listen you two, now is not the time to be lovey-dovey, Flynn is gonna kill me if I don't find my purple nail polish!" Flynn looked confused at Julie until she added, "oh Alex and Willie just poofed into the garage." Flynn nodded and rushed to return to the urgent search.

"Uh-oh..." Willie turned to Alex and they broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Uh-oh, _what_ Willie? Is my complete extermination from this planet _funny_ to you?" Julie scolded the two as they came back from their fits of laughter.

Alex unzipped his fanny pack and pulled out her bottle of purple nail polish. "Sorry Julie, we took it with us when we left for our date because Willie wanted nails that would match with my pink ones." Willie showed off his nails to everyone and Julie's eyes widened at the bottle.

"Thank god, finally!" Julie took the bottle from him and gave it to Flynn. "There. _Happy now_?" Flynn responded with a celebration dance and cheers once she saw the bottle in her hands.

"Your extermination from this planet has been expelled, my dearest Julie." Julie rolled her eyes and laughed, "it's about time!"

Everyone in the room was laughing and in good spirits when they sat around the table to catch up about their day apart. Flynn painted her pinkies purple and Julie tried to relay the conversation to her the best she could.

All of a sudden Willie looked to Luke and said, "oo Luke I like that hoodie!" Everyone turned to look at it like they would any other article of clothing _until Alex looked at it and his eyes widened. A_ lex knew that Luke hadn't worn that hoodie since they had broken up, and his anxiety grew in his mind about why his friend would be wearing it, why today of all days.

"Thanks, Willie!" Luke responded nonchalantly. 

"H-hey Luke, I forgot to ask about your day..." Alex started. "How was it? Are you, _doing ok_ ?" Luke knew that this was Alex's way of making sure that he had been doing alright, and he appreciated that he had such a great **_friend_ ** who cared about him and looked out for him.

"Yeah, yeah I am doing ok, 'Lexi." Luke gave a reassuring smile to Alex and let the other boy know that he was being genuine. Alex returned the look sincerely, and the moment was quickly broken by Reggie going on about star wars again to everyone who hadn't heard him rant about it before.

And the truth was that Luke _was_ being genuine to his friends. Even if he wasn't entirely ok right now, he looked around at his amazing friends and knew that one day, _he will be_.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,, and that's it : ) i really hope you enjoyed the story! as soon as i heard this song inspiration struck,,, so i just had to write about it! if you want me to make this a series, if you have some other ideas/prompts for jatp fics, or if you just wanna tell me about your cool pet duck, leave a comment below : )


End file.
